benny_hillfandomcom-20200214-history
Villain of the Year
Production Episode: 30 Date: February 23, 1977 Time: 49:38 Musical Director: Vocals: The Ladybirds Choreography: Producer: Mark Stuart Director: Mark Stuart Writer: Benny Hill Episode * Monologue: Eskimo Nell * Candid Camera * Villain of the Year * The George And Dragon Inn * Quick-Change Artist * The Reluctant Bridegroom * Guest: Love Machine * Network Apology * Victorian Scandals * Guest: Love Machine ** The Best Is Yet To Come ** Doing The Flash * Double Date * Tag: Scouts and Guides Annual Fete Highlights * Villain of The Year * The Reluctant Bridegroom * Victorian Scandals * Scout Jamboree Cast * Benny Hill * Henry McGee * Jack Wright * Rita Webb * Eddie Buchanan * Jenny Lee-Wright * Sue Upton * Terry Dane * Eddie Connor * Jenny Westbrook * Anita Graham * Ken Sedd * Stephanie Marrian (uncredited) Quotes * Fred Scuttle - "It is a transvestite of justice!" ---- * Fred Scuttle (imitating a criminal) - "Me stab a copper? I was cleaning my nails with a bread knife and he ran into it... twelve times... backwards!!" ---- * Big Red - "Why should I help them with their investigations? I never helped him with his robberies." ---- * Big Red - "He said, "I'm booking you for an immoral act!" I said, "Me? When?" He said, "How about next Friday?"" ---- * Big Benny - "And now a subject near and dear to our hearts... Police brutality. In particular, that of the copper breaking free of Bomber Smith's fingers... With his ribs." ---- * Zipper Martin (as Al Jolson) - "Don't tell the landlord we have fleas. We're not allowed pets." ---- * Ted Tingley (thinking) - "Look at that face. It looks as if it wore out two bodies...." ---- * Elsie Bailey - "Oh, I'm wearing black on account of my dearly departed husband." Ted Tingley - "Oh, and may I ask when he departed?" Elsie Bailey - "Ten minutes ago, but he won't be back by six." ---- * Elsie Bailey - "I'm warning you. My husband could be coming home soon." Ted Tingley - "Well, I'm not doing anything." Elsie Bailey - "I know, but if you are, you better get started!" ---- * Harry - "It must be a face, it's got ears on it!" ---- * Harry - "Straighten your stockings! They're getting all wrinkled!" Edie - I"m not wearing any!" ---- * Edie - "Oh, I couldn't go to a movie like that! If I saw a movie like that, i'd have to hide my face." Harry - "Well, that's an idea, ain't it!" ---- * Harry - "Don't you want to see The Monster From The Black Lagoon?" Paddy - "No, I just saw her!" ---- * Harry - "She's just been to the beauty parlor!" Paddy - "Was it shut?" ---- * Harry - "If we go out to eat, don't go mopping up your gravy with your bread." Paddy - "A lot of people mop up gravy with their bread." Harry - "Not off other people's plates!" ---- * Edie - "I'd like to go through the haunted house." Harry - "You'd be at home in there, would you?" Trivia * Lorraine Doyle's first appearance on the series, but she appears as a member of Love Machine * Terry Dane seems a bit slow with his overcoat in "Doing The Flash." Although Benny, Henry, Eddie and Terry are wearing briefs underneath, he's still showing some pubic hair. * The Scout Jamboree tag seems to have been filmed at the same location as Bionic Boy. * Selected sketches from this episode appear in "One Night Video Stand" from HBO Home Video. Sequence * Last Episode: The Bionic Baby * Next Episode: A Packed Program ---- Category: Episodes Category:1977 Episodes